1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate in general to cable storage in a retractable telescoping mast. Aspects include a drive mechanism apparatus capable of efficiently storing cable in an extending and retracting the telescoping mast. Further aspects of the invention include an apparatus that spools cable during the extension and retraction of an antenna mast.
2. Description of the Related Art
Telescoping masts of various types have been used in broadcasting and receiving radio messages in many different environments. Included in such developments are telescoping masts, which can be extended vertically or retracted vertically so that they can be mounted on a vehicle and transported to a desired site.
Telescoping masts are frequently used in mobile applications where a radio frequency antenna, temporary cell phone tower, camera, microwave television broadcast antenna or other payloads need to be placed in a position quickly and efficiently.
A mast can be retractable—wherein the mast can be retracted into a storage position in which the mast is relatively short in its overall height dimension. When fully extended or deployed, the overall height is many times larger than its retracted storage height dimension.
Most telescoping masts take a long time to deploy. For example, a four section steel mast might deploy from a 30 foot nested position to a 90 foot deployed position, in about 15 minutes. The energy requirement to move such a heavy and unwieldy mast is also enormous, resulting in the use of expensive motors in a mast drive mechanism.
Faster deploying units require greater power requirements to move the mast, and suffer from even greater problems. Usually the mast payload contains sensitive equipment, which can be damaged if the extension or retraction of the mast is sudden, or results in a jarring movement.
A payload will have electrical requirements. Typically, in such an environment, masts externally route electrical cable to the payload mounted on top of the mast.